


Testing the Waters

by Pixelated_Optimism



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelated_Optimism/pseuds/Pixelated_Optimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her growth spurt started to fuck his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you ship Gou with everyone?? welcome aboard!!
> 
>  
> 
> also, you can find this at ff.net~

Rin, contrary to popular belief, wasn't just a set of shark teeth. He was a boy, a boy with a heart, a heart acute to all emotions, emotions including affection and murder.

True, he might not be the likes of Nagisa, who was altogether made of soft, mushy fluff it was a wonder how he could stay at water in one piece, or that clown freak Makoto who never got tired of smiling, and definitely not like Haru, whose emotions were so alienated he chose to portray them stoically. No, he was way beyond that. In fact, he believed he was made of more than all of them.

But he wasn't altogether complex. Rin liked to believe that he was simple. When he was angry, he was simply angry and when Rin is angry, it was sure that his fists would fly into someone else's face. When he was happy, well, he might not grin a lot, but he'd smile too, especially when Gou would crack a joke or two. When he was sad he'd chose a far corner of a room or better yet some deserted pool and he'd dive in and do laps until he was out of breath.

He was simple.

But Gou was another story. If only girls were so simple like this, life could've been easier, but no, they weren't. Gou was a girl, and Gou was as complex as any breathing technique he encountered.

Partially he blamed her. Gou liked to follow him around since they were little, always tugging the hem of his shirt, always asking if he was fine or not, always worrying about him. He was basked with her love and attention, and he liked it, loved it, possessively owned her. He was spoiled in the most likely terms by his baby sister.

But that was way back then, before she started growing up.

It was late when he realized she was gaining looks because she'd grown an ass and her shirt had been too tight for her chest.

Her growth spurt started to fuck his life.

She was Gou. He was hers. No one's going to lay a finger on his baby sister. Not a fucking chance at all.

Until she foolishly became Iwatobi's manager.

At first Rin thought it would be perfectly innocent. Haru was nowhere interested in girls, as far as he knew. He was too sexually in love with water for the moment. Nagisa was a great teddy bear to be interested in girls too. Rei. . . Rei was too serious for silly things like girls, and Makoto, that smiling freak, was too immersed being a smiling captain to Iwatobi to mind someone attractive like his baby sister existing.

How fucking son of bitches they are.

  


  


* * *

It started with that cutesy stupid pet names.

He was flipping through random channels seemingly one ordinary Sunday morning when his baby sister walked in front of him, sporting a red one piece bikini. Grinning, she twirled around, as if to proudly show him how cute she was.

"How was it, Ni-san?" she pouted. As much as Rin liked to sing praises to Gou, encouraging her would only make things worse. He was sure she'd wear them on some random beach and boys would be sure to swarm around her, so instead he shrugged.

"Too red" he grumbled under his breath. Gou pouted.

"Ama-sensei said it's cute" she said "Mou, Nagisa-san said it suits me. Mako-kun even said I looked good with red"

He easily shrugged. Makoto was a real slacker—

_Wait._

_What?_

_Mako?_

_Gou called Makoto Mako?_

He looked at her as she absentmindedly pulled some of her burgundy strands straying on her shoulder, her eyes bordered on some oblivion nonexistent to him.

_Mako?_

Since when did they become so intimately close? Rin didn't really want to mind, since everyone had affectionately called the captain of the Iwatobi  _Mako._  But it was a different thing now since it was Gou. Gou in the first place is his baby sister, and Gou is a girl, and Gou, his baby sister, calling some stupid, pool freak guy by his cutesy nickname . . .

He would kill that damn freak. He would really,  _really_ kill him.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Mako-kun says hello to you" she said over her shoulder as she went for the stairs.

  


  


* * *

As if that stupid cutesy pet name wasn't enough to set Rin off the edge, phone calls started pestering his life.

He was on his way to the kitchen for some water when he heard Gou's animated little voice on the phone. Intrigued on who might be calling his baby sister so late in the evening, he leaned on her bedroom door and took the risk of eavesdropping

"Haru-senpai, I told you it's better with tomatoes" she hissed. A moment of silence, he heard her sigh exasperatedly.

"Mou, Haru-senpai. You like mackerel too much, you know"

Giggle. Silence, then another giggle.

"No, I don't want a mackerel. But, yeah, I do think that a treat after school sounds better too"

A snicker, then another giggle.

"That's a deal then, no take backs!"

It took a lot of effort not to punch a hole in the wall. The next time he sees Haru, he'd make sure he'd carve a hole in his motherfucker's face.

  


  


* * *

If he could only box his baby sister inside him, he would definitely do so. But he can't. And so he gritted his teeth.

Rin could only mutter fuck consecutively at the sight before him. Seijuuro was blushing, the good for nothing son of a bitch was smiling upon the sight of his baby sister.

Fuck.

If that fucking whore Seijuuro wouldn't stop showing his abs with that sick perverted smile of his then he'd sooner run because he wouldn't mind showing the birdbrain his  _other_ side. The hell with him being the captain! He could swim better than him, for heaven's sake! And why Gou of all people? There are hell bent girls crazy for him, why would he choose his baby sister?

"Ni-san?" her voice peeked through his clouded thoughts. Rin spat angrily before he turned at her.

"Why are you here?" he said as he cracked his knuckles. There was no way Seijuuro would hit his baby sister so easily.

"I was actually spying" she giggled. "Iwatobi would be better with a handful of juicy information from other schools, ne?"

He scoffed. She really didn't need to. Makoto and Haru would be as ruthless as competition with or without information.

"I'm sure we would be your toughest competition, Gou-chan" Seijuuro butted in. When she faced and gave him a warm smile Rin had to eat away his rage as he saw his cheeks positively turned beet red.

Fuck all of them.

There was no way Gou would be laid. No one would hit her, not until Rin Matsuoka lives.

Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her growth spurt started to fuck his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ship Gou with everyone?? welcome aboard!!

Rin knew he wasn't as sharp as his shark teeth.

For the glory of Seijuuro Mikoshiba's butt he knew he was not particularly bright in socializing with people. In fact he could be the worse. The only thing Rin knew he was sharp at was his stingy mouth, well, swimming set aside.

He was particularly cold, defiant and stubborn. He was bloody insensitive, a true selfish jerk. But he's not that dense. Maybe it was the big brother genes, how he and his baby sister shared half of each other, maybe not, but despite him shrugging off Gou's existence sometimes, there remained a part of him that would always know instinctively.

He knew, the way her eyes sparkled, her breath hitch, her cheeks blush. It wasn't just a simple crush.

Gou, his baby sister, _adored_ someone.

Rin should've cared less. Girls would always be girls. Crushes are normal part of growing up. But Gou was different. She's a bit weird, and her choice limits are due to the fact that Rin was a swimmer. If there were particular candidates, it would be the swimmers around her. Iwatobi members and one fucking stalker for instance.

So unlike any other day as he strolled his way to Gou he tried to analyze what would her baby sister liked in a stupid guy.

It wasn't the muscles, he was pretty sure of that. For all Rin cared Gou showed almost the same fangirling over Makoto's biceps and Nagisa's deltiods and Rei's triceps and yeah, for that lecherous Seijuuro's pectorals also. Gladly he could've stripped and force her fetish out. But muscles are petty, and Gou wasn't the type to fall over for a lump of meat. It wasn't the muscles.

It wasn't the swimming skills also. He could've topped her list with no sweat, seeing Makoto was just a piece of cake and Haru was definitely way below him, not to mention Nagisa and Rei are no match for his mean freestyle and that fucker Seijuuro, albeit his new records and established name, appear a small pudgy goby fish beside him. No, it wasn't the skills.

It wasn't the face too. He had to admit Seijuuro looked cool enough with his damn phoenix hair, but Gou hated red. Makoto and his smiling, fucking calm face were in no ways near Gou's interests. Nagisa's cute antics could work on other girls but not on her baby sister. Rei . . . Rei's a bit mechanical and Rin doubted if Gou liked boys with glasses. Haru's face was always stoic. He was way better, way way better than all of them. Yes, it's not the face either.

Well, not that Rin could do anything, he could kill the damn freak, for all he cared. But things would stay just the same. His baby sister would sooner or later give her whole cute damn affection to some random pool freak and he'd be left alone.

He wondered what was the bitter taste creeping on his tongue was.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm ho—?"

Two pairs of bright eyes welcomed him as he opened the door. Rin blinked hard. _Fucking fuck_.

Ren and Ran.

_What the bloody hell are they doing in my house?!_

For a moment Rin thought this was just a part of the grand scheme of universe to fuck with him. It was a rather weird day to start off. That asshole Seijuuro dismissed swimming practice early, Nitori his lovely remora kicked him out of their dorm for some serious spring cleaning and Nagisa texted him one of his stupid linked messages. Sure, this might be some fucking joke? There was no way Makoto's twin siblings stand in front of his own doorsteps?

"Uwaa, Rin-nii-chan!" Ren piped up as Ran giggled and ran to hug him, her little arms failing to encircle his waist. Rin stood, transfixed, before a playful tug on his jersey sent him back. Expectant eyes looked at hm.

"Eh . . . it's good to see you two" he awkwardly said, not sure where to start. Ren gave a chortle.

"Come and play with us, Rin-nii-chan!" Ren said breathlessly as he jumped into his arms. With a pout, Ran tugged at his sleeve and added "We could cook mackerel for you, just like what Haru-nii-chan taught us a while ago!"

"Yes" perked Ren on his arms "You could join us in the tent! We're doing sleepovers!"

Completely lost as to what to do, he carried Ren and held Ran close, steering them inside. It took no genius to tell what was happening.

Makoto _was_ there.

Haru _was_ there as well.

_Fucking hell_.

_Why the sudden visit?_

Of course Rin knew he hasn't anything to say about visits or sleepovers. It was Gou and his mother's house. After all he's comfortably staying at Samezuka's dorm, but he was her brother, and he was a Matsuoka as well. Technically he must have some sort of entitlement as to who has the rights to go in and out of her baby sister's place? It wasn't as if Gou's friends are a bunch of girls. They're pheromone-filled boys, for fuck's sake. Being Iwatobi's Captain or member does not give them enough perks to do visits and sleepovers with his baby sister.

Gou was still a girl. A very pretty girl. Not just Iwatobi's manager. She was his baby sister.

Musing as to how to make his house free from boys he felt Ren's arms tightened around his neck and Ran's little fingers curling around his large hand. Looking down he saw her put her index finger on her lips cutely.

"They've been sleeping since who knows when" Ren whispered, pointing at the sitting room where a blue shark printed tent was propped up, orca and dolphin plushies littering the floor along with discarded Pocky boxes and the damn freak and that stupid mackerel psycho and his baby sister.

Rin felt a flash of fury.

It took all of his energy not to throw Ren and push Ran aside.

Makoto looked calm, his chin perched on Gou's head, his right arm outstretched. Gou was sleeping peacefully, her mouth slightly open, her head leaning on Makoto's large shoulder, her left arm rested on his broad chest, a slight flush dusted her cheeks, her trademark Matsuoka hair spilling on her shoulders, Haru easily behind her, his serene face partially buried on Gou's tousled hair. His arms loosely wrapped around her waist.

"We played truth or dare!" giggled Ran. "Then they fell asleep"

"Ni-chan and Kou-nee-chan look _good_ together" Ren piped, Ran pouted.

"Haru-nii-chan and Kou-nee-chan looked _better_!"

_"Ni-chan!"_

_"Haru-nii-chan!"_

_"Ni-chan!"_

_"Haru-nii-chan!"_

"Fine" Ren huffed, crossing his arms "Kou-nee-chan said she likes boys with _glasses_. Ni-chan wears glasses!"

Rin's stomach did a back flip. Fuck.

"Oh really?" Ran countered back. "Kou-nee-chan said she likes someone who can _cook_. Haru-nii-chan can cook!"

He tried to look at his baby sister, snuggling close to those damn freaks, and wondered how she could easily fit in their arms. Fuck.

"Well, maybe Ni-chan and Haru-nii-chan could share Kou-nee-chan, ne, Rin-nii-chan?" asked Ren. Rin sighed and scoffed.

"I wear glasses and I can cook" he lied, smirking as he put Ren down "Maybe Kou-nee-chan likes me"

Ren and Ran looked at each other. Rin bit the bitter taste creeping on his mouth.

_Fuck this thing called jealousy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, took ages before i could sum up my puny courage to update but here it is . . . err, ti's a bit fluff but i can assure you things will get complicated and steamy (for heaven's sake i hope i could pull this off) in the next chapters. in the meantime, enjoy, i hope . . . please??


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her growth spurt started to fuck his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ship Gou with everyone?? welcome aboard!!
> 
>  
> 
> also, you can find this at ff.net~

Rin had always and _firmly_ liked to believe he was as tough as his hide.

It wasn’t that simple, but it wasn’t that hard either. If you were born with a talent of showing snarky arrogance and mean freestyle and you have diligently practiced your cold stare and menacing shark grin acting tough and fearless would be just a breeze for you, and fortunately Rin had it all. In fact, he still wondered how that goby fish captain of his maintain that stupid smile every time he was around, or how Nitori could still endure his company, or how Nagisa could still have the nerve to send him sweets and linked messages and Makoto beam at him like he wore a fucking flower crown of sunshine on his head and all.

He may be slacking off a little bit.

But that doesn’t change anything, no matter how many stupid smiles or stretch of patience, sweets, linked messages and beams they shower him Rin would stay as stiff as stone, full of apathy and indifference, thank you very much. If they are waiting for that special cursed time when he’d grow a heart to mind all the people who give a damn fuck about his business he might as well break that sorry news that it would never ever happen.

Nothing could bend him. _Nothing at all_.

Of course there were special occasions when he was pestered to eat his own words, like when that fucking Seijuuro forced him into that equally fucking stupid maid uniform. He sure did agree, but it came with a heavy price. Mikoshiba _fucking_ Seijuuro already topped his _to kill_ list because of that, which is also pretty convenient since that goby fish was hitting first base with his precious baby sister.

But that was the last time he’d let his guard down. He wouldn’t say yes to preposterous fucking stuff again, he swore to that.

So when Gou smiled at him like he was her everything, he sighed. Nagisa clapped his hands, Rei shook his head and muttered something, Haru mumbled about mackerel, Makoto hid a small chuckle behind his fist, Seijuuro blushed, and Nitori squirmed beside him.

“We’re playing house!” Nagisa giggled, his eyes glittering with devilish cunning. Rin had only one word running beneath his tongue.

_Fucking fuck._

He held patience, quite surprising because Makoto and Haru could’ve been dead even before touching the tip of Gou’s hair, but for the sake of Ran and Ren he said nothing. It was an innocent sleepover, with kids and two hormone enraged boys and his pretty growing baby sister. Perfectly _normal_. In fact, after he sent Ran and Ren to sleep with their plush orcas and sharks and dolphins in arm in his own room he managed a straight face, shaking Gou and the clown freak and the water psycho out of their sleep.

How that fluffy teddy bear Nagisa and that mechanical Rei and the fucking lecherous goby fish Seijuuro and his little remora Nitori came into picture was something Rin found a wonder. As far as he was concerned, after Gou and Makoto and Haru woke up Nagisa came rapping at the door, gripping Rei’s arms forcefully with Seijuuro and Nitori behind them, as if some unexplained force had brought them to his house and fuck and mess with his fucking life.

“Could I ask again why are _you_ here in _my_ house?” he asked. Nagisa smiled sweetly at him.

“Maa, Rin-chan. Aren’t you happy we could play house again? Besides, Ren and Ran called me so we can join their sleepovers. It’s mean to leave me and Rei-chan, really. It’s an _Iwatobi Sleepover Party_!”

“Yeah, _Iwatobi_ my ass. What are _you_ doing here?” he shrugged, pointing a dire finger at his captain who laughed and scratched the back of his head.

“There, there Matsuoka. Nitori and I are just on the way and we saw Nagisa-san so I thought—”

“—this would be a fucking perfect way to hit my baby sister, _fuck off—_ ”

“Ni-chan!”

Gou stood in front of him, biting her lip, hands both on waist which reminded him a little bit of their mom.

“If Nagisa-san invited Mikoshiba-buchou and Nitori-kun to our _Iwatobi Sleepover Party_ then we should welcome them”

“Since when did this stupid kid’s sleepover become _Iwatobi’s Sleepover Party_?” he snapped, glaring at Nagisa

“Since I announced it” she snapped back, huffing as she crossed her little arms over her chest. “Aren’t you a bit happy we could spend time with your friends?”

Great, just fucking _great_.

All he wished that afternoon was sleep with Gou beside him, silence and a bit of peace to soothe his nerves. There wasn’t anything about having Nagisa, Rei, Haru and Makoto or Seijuuro and Nitori in his house, with Gou pulling the strings, acting like it was her lifetime mission to reunite him with his old friends, as far as he can remember.

“Everybody agreed” she pointed out. “We’re playing house, no take backs”

“This is stupid Gou—”

“It’s not. You should be grateful all of them are here. This is really rare”

“We always see each other at joint practices, what’s the big deal?”

“We don’t play house at joint practices”

“Really Gou, do we look like seven year old kids to play house?”

By the looks of it, he won the argument. Gou looked flushed and breathed heavily.

“It’s _Kou_. Mako-kun would be father”

“Gou-chan??!!”

They all gagged except Haru, who pointed Rin with a steely glint on his blue eyes.

“Rin could be mother” he said, making Seijuuro and Nagisa suppress a laugh.

“I’m out of here” Rei announced, but before he can so much step Nagisa had his arms around his neck.

“Rei can be grandpa since he has glasses” he animatedly said. “Haru-chan, you’re grandma!”

Rei blushed and shoved his glasses.

“Mikoshiba-buchou could be the older brother” Nagisa added, “Nitori-kun would be baby brother”

“I’m not playing this stupidity” Rin spat, looking at Gou who breathed and scoffed at him.

“Then I’m playing Mikoshiba-buchou’s _girlfriend_ ” she announced. Everybody froze. She could’ve just announced Rin’s death, for all she cared. The stupid goby fish looked flustered, blushing and all and making it really worse.

“Hell, fucking no way, Gou” he murderously said.

She glared, her red cheeks puffing a bit. Her eyes bordered only against him.

Matsuoka Rin liked to believe he was always tough as his hide.

“Fine, I’ll play” he sighed “But you’re out of this Gou”

Yeah. He wore the toughest hide ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it sucks, i know, but please enjooy ~(TuT~)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her growth spurt started to fuck his life.

Friends aren’t much of a bother to Rin.

 

Much to his surprise, having Nagisa and Makoto and Haru and Seijuuro, Nitori and even Rei isn’t half bad as he always wanted to believe them to be. Besides being great teddy bears and fretted mother hens, hydrophilic maniacs and lecherous giants, crybabies and weird blokes they were the bunch of people he could have labeled as _okay._

 

Despite the numerous murder impulses he had with people, Rin still held faith that he hasn’t lost the ability to trust. At the very least trust people again, like Haru and Makoto and Nagisa, or trust people whom he had newly met, like Nitori or Rei and even Seijuuro, no matter how that large goby fish eyed his precious baby sister.

 

But _okay_ is still hell different with _good._ They were okay, in the degree that they are fine companions.

 

Just okay.

 

Even after he found himself under Gou’s little play where he had to pretend to affectionately welcome Makoto after a long day’s work, knit non-existing quilts with Haru, remind Rei to take his medicine, keep up with Nagisa as he played all sorts of roles; their housecat and the neighbor’s housecat included and pamper Nitori after being forced in a particularly embarrassing onesie, Rin still felt fine with them around. Besides, there was no higher pleasure of enduring playing house because it gave him perks, like bullying Seijuuro for instance, babbling about how he was an irresponsible son and how he would be the downfall of their family.

 

At the end of their play where he was about to announce he was pregnant Rin had forced himself to admit one thing.

 

It was fun.

 

A bit. It was fun, just a _bit._

 

But it was still fun nonetheless.

 

Gou wouldn’t let something like this go without a remembrance. What next came after their horrendous play was Gou barking orders as she took what Rin guessed to be her hundredth photo of them. Nagisa was pretty enthusiastic about it, so is his fucking captain who even offered her provocative poses showing his well toned abs. Makoto was in all smiles, his bright cheery face so different from Haru, who always looked away. Nitori was still pretty down with his onesie, which Gou dangerously found cute, and Rei pretty much kept out of the frame.

 

When Haru announced he was hungry and Makoto was able to usher everyone in the kitchen did Rin saw the chance to slouch on the plush critters littered on the floor and watch Gou review their pictures.

 

“I hope you’re happy” he grumbled. Gou smiled, still glued to her camera.

 

“You don’t have any idea, Ni-chan” she mumbled back. He snorted.

 

“You can’t play that stubborn card against me Gou. I don’t exactly remember you as a spoiled brat ages ago. These guys are rubbing you some of their nasty stuff, I bet its Nagisa—”

 

“Maa, Maa” she chanted, a perky bright and slightly foolish looking smile plastered all over her face.

 

He felt it again.

 

That look, the very same look from long forgotten memories of her; those times when the only thing that could pacify her was his open promise of them marrying, those times when he told her that rush of euphoria he felt when he was swimming, those times when the only thing he could do, confronted with that honest face and sunny grin was to look away and drop a snarky smile and hope that _Kami-sama_ wouldn’t let her notice his blushing cheeks.

 

“Everyone’s happy, who cares if I’m stubborn or not?”

 

He looked away and huffed.

 

“I do” he grunted, randomly stuffing a plush shark in front of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally caught up with ff :))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her growth spurt started to fuck his life

Rin was not a morning person. In fact, he hated mornings.

 

When he leaves some farfetched dream with snatches of blue and strangely Haru’s slight smile and Makoto’s beam his eyes would always be greeted with Gou’s silky burgundy hair, spilling all over the place, tickling his nose and partially blinding him in a fiery curtain.

 

With a satisfied smirk he’d wrap his arms around her waist, a slight rush of breath at the thought of how she sneaked into his room again. His other hand would brush away her tousled bangs to reveal her face. If her sleep was deep enough he goes at lengths and presses his ears to her lips, memorizing the beat of her breath and when he could stretch his luck, her slight snores.

 

When Gou gives a slight stir he immediately closes his eyes and pretends he’s still sleeping. Sometimes, she’d just lazily inch closer, burying her small face on the crook of his neck, a sigh fanning his skin.  When things go placid Rin would twine his fingers on her burgundy strands, tugging it playfully.

 

She was a sound sleeper. She never rolls off the bed, or jerk or kick. She just gives a slight twitch, a small stir, a feather-light breath.  Then she sinks back into some dream where Nagisa is splashing water to annoy Rei, where Makoto was beaming at how red suits her, where Haru is constantly grumbling about mackerel. She just lies there, sleeping soundly.

 

Maybe it’s because she’s a girl.

 

Before, when he used to do sleepovers, Rin had found it difficult to sleep with boys. Nagisa was always hyped-up, Haru was stoic, Makoto was just a calm fish. That assorted bunch of remoras had always irked him. Even when his captain orders emergency sleepovers, Rin had always hated sleeping with Seijuuro, well Nitori was bearable.

 

But there remained a fact.

 

He always preferred Gou beside him. _Always._

 

 Rin hated mornings. Mornings spelt trouble, mornings meant Gou waking up, leaving his bedside.

 

He never thought she’d left him already.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Since that stupid _Iwatobi Sleepover Party_ Gou had been acting unnaturally sweet, up to the point that Rin thought it was too saccharine to be true. Maybe he did set the right mood, agreeing even if it meant playing house with his old friends and new teammates, but he was happy and thankful a bit that even for a while Gou got what she always wanted. He partially knew her being the manager of Iwatobi had everything to do with him (the muscle fetish was a bit of a bonus, he’d like to think sourly). Every time he visited her or was _forced_ to spend the night at their house she was chirpy and chatty, always bright and beaming at him like he was some kind of god she had to constantly please. If this was her way of saying thank you for considering his old friends then Rin had received enough.

 

 

 

Gou fondly talked about Iwatobi, of how _Haru-senpai_ looked really magnificent when he was doing laps, or how efficient _Mako-kun_ is as a Captain and how he cared for them like hell, how _Rei-kun_ could master theories like they were nothing, and how _Nagisa-kun_ kept things bright and chaotic. Before, when they used to talk stuff about them, he’d usually chide away, and she would always be disappointed. But there was none of that anymore. Just a normal conversation.

 

In return Rin would tell her his life in the Samezuka. Nitori was a real crybaby, that their training was hard and suited for a champion school, that despite Seijuuro being who he is, he knew his ways too well and that only a befitting position as a Captain could suit his skills.

 

It’s as if they were back to normal, the time he spent dodging and pushing her away non-existent to her anymore.

 

Not that he was complaining. He loved her. The way she acted relaxed and happy around him made Rin think he had all the right in the world not to give her away, and that he was permitted to keep her all to himself. If he knew one stupid sleepover party would straighten out things between the two of them he should’ve done it ages ago. But sometimes he missed that strained thing between them. Now that they’re fine she might think he’d be lax about her seeing boys. Hell, she might excitedly introduce the fucking arse to him in no time.

 

Still, even with all the _what ifs_ this renewed closeness brought, he was opening up again to her, and she was happy that he was doing so.

 

But it was that one particular night that made Rin scamper back to their usual dysfunctional relationship.

 

It was Friday, another one of his visits that ended up as a sleepover, as usual. Their mother was away, tending her own business and Rin and Gou were left to their own devices. Because Gou was whining about how tedious it is for her to cook Rin was forced to butt her out off the kitchen and spoil her again with his cooking. Despite his taunts of her getting too fat for her red tracksuit, Gou still ate like there’s no tomorrow, sneaking loving glances of gratitude at him every once in a while. Rin managed to pretend he wasn’t seeing her cute face in his line of vision, but when she chirped and eyed him lovingly he turned, scarlet cheeked, towards her.

 

“Stop doing that, it’s embarrassing!” he spat. Gou blinked innocently.

 

“Stop doing what?” she said, feigning innocence. He took a bite off his spoon and nudged her chair.

 

“That!” he blanched. Gou bit into her fork.

 

“I’m not doing anything—”

 

“You’re staring at me, Gou.”

 

“It’s Kou!”

 

“Don’t change the subject, you’re staring at me!”

 

“No I’m not!”

 

“Yes you are!”

 

She pouted and went back to her curry, mumbling probably blasphemous curses at him. Rin huffed.

 

“Mind your curry and don’t gawk at me like that” he ordered, that annoying _big brother_ thing kicking in. She puffed her cheeks and looked at him distastefully.

 

“Haru-senpai’s cooking tastes _better_ ”

 

It took seven and a half spoons of curry before Rin stopped and realized what Gou had said.

 

_What?_

_What the bloody hell did she just said?_

_Haru? Better?_

 

She stared back at him, pouting, her ears red. 

 

There it was again. That sinking, awful feeling. Rin despised that bitter taste, hated that knot on the pit of his stomach, that burning ache on his chest.

 

 

_Really, Gou._

“Then go ahead and eat at Haru’s place”

Finishing his curry off, Rin lazily stood and sauntered at the kitchen, not even sparing her a glance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Normal routine would tell Rin that after lunch he would lock himself on his room and listen to some music. Gou always snuck around inside his room when he’s too sleepy to complain and suit herself beside him. But after what happened Rin doubted if Gou still had the guts to cuddle with him that night.

 

The thought even made those pent up feelings a fucking nuisance.

 

A nudge woke him away from his dreams, turning, he found Gou nuzzling her cute face on his back, clad on his large Samezuka jersey and short pajama shorts. Her hair was fanned out behind her, just the way he liked it.  Not even trying to suppress a welling smile he sighed and gathered her up in his arms, Gou instinctively sought the crook of his neck.

 

“Gou?”

 

She mumbled. He buried his nose at her forehead.

 

“I believe you owe me an apology”

 

She whined, making his smile only wider.

 

“I was happy you didn’t say Haru’s bed is so much better than mine.  I’d kill him if you did.”

 

He heard a faint _Ni-chan_.

 

“Does he always cook for you?”

 

She didn’t respond, on which Rin leaned away to look at her sleeping face. Poking a finger on her cheek, she cutely yawned and opened one bright burgundy eye.

 

“Answer me” he chanted, prodding her cheek until she slapped his hand away.

 

“Sometimes” she sleepily replied. “At meet ups . . . on his house . . . too much pizza”

 

“Only at meet ups?”

 

“Nope”

 

“You sound like you fancy Haru”

 

She didn’t need to answer. Her cheeks gave her away.

 

He tried slightly leaning away, a gesture which made Gou sleepily chase comfort the crook of his neck gave.

 

“I don’t fancy him” she breathed, her words a great mess “I think Haru-senpai’s the most sensitive person I’ve ever met, next to Ni-chan.”

 

“Sensitive?”

 

Rin felt her small delicate hand snaking its way on from his abdomen up to his chest, the trail it left behind was an unimaginable heat that Rin had to focus not listening to his erratic heartbeat. One part of him suddenly wished he wasn’t wearing any shirt. It could’ve been a delicious sensation, Gou’s fingers against his skin.

 

Her hand reaching the final destination, resting on his chest, she mumbled “Haru-senpai always called me _Kou_ . . . ever since the day we met and . . . he’ nice. He might not look like he doesn’t care . . . but I think . . .he does, he’s just shy . . .”

 

Rin wasn’t able to finish the end of her sentence. Gou sank easily on her sleep.

 

Truth be told, Rin would’ve preferred if Gou liked someone he knew. At least it would be easier to hunt him down and shoot the motherfucker straight in the head, seeing he knew where Makoto and Haru and Nagisa lived (he had to know where Seijuuro and Rei was living, just in case.) Actually, Rin had it all planned out, from covering up the mess and throwing the body out in the sea.

 

_It could’ve been anybody_. He knew this was high likely. Some nice looking _motherly_ _senpai, or_ some _loli-shota_ boy, or a silent, _psycho freak_. Hell, it could be some weird _obsessed_ _theorist,_ or some lecherous _love-eyed airhead_!

 

If it all boils down to this he would’ve voted for Makoto.

 

Picturing them out together didn’t pose any difficulty. Knowing Makoto he would be someone gentle and patient and loving and understating and all those shit stuff. He would take it easy, would prefer it in a slow pace, would never force her.

 

He was a perfect gentleman.

 

But there was a hint of half-heartedness on Rin. Despite all this, he had to consider the fact that all of his observations relied on what he saw Makoto was years ago and Gou’s wrong, sugary point of view whenever she told him about her _efficient Mako-kun._ Though it appears like Makoto hit the base already, with that first name basis thing, Rin still had that small reluctant part.

 

And fuck. He would never, ever shrug that small part in him. He was her big brother after all.

 

Gou is his. All of her, belonging only to him.

 

Slowly taking her in, he wrapped his arms around her, his other had playfully tugged the strands of her Matsuoka hair, the other resting on her back. Rubbing that small portion Rin suddenly blushed at the realization that hit him.

 

The jersey she was wearing wasn’t that thick, making it easy for his trained fingers to trace that familiar line of underclothing on her upper back. His index finger followed the indentation in a slow manner, stopping at the middle where the clasp should be.

 

He heard himself gulp.

 

_This isn’t the way he should be thinking, right?_

In one flick, he could remove the offensive garment, in one pull, Rin could take that jersey away. And then he would . . .

 

His throat suddenly went dry.

 

Rin would suck at her neck feverishly, tongue and teeth battling, and she would breathe hard and fast, whisper his name, _no,_ not in her usual chirpy and beaming voice, Rin would make sure his name would be a short of breath away from a revered whisper. His large hands would painfully dig on her hips, and he would keep her in place, straddle her against him. He would claim her lips, tongue first on her hot open mouth, trapping all the moans she will give to him, his hand would snake up and mould itself on her breasts perfectly, as if they were puzzle pieces meant for each other, and she’d whine, because Rin would break the kiss, licking off saliva flowing from her chin, and drop his head to claim the treasure he held on his hands. Alternately sucking and licking and biting the soft skin, with his tongue swirling around the peaks. He would make sure he would brand himself on every exposed skin of hers. She would grip his hair, and his name would be an ecstasy he would never forget. Rin would push her down and force her legs apart, and his hand would travel down, fingers twitching, anticipating the warmth, slick and tight embrace  . . .

It took Rin not less than a second to bolt out of bed, run down the kitchen and empty a pitcher of water.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her growth spurt started to fuck his life

Rin was a complete looser.

 

He didn’t want to count the days. That would make things worse, but by the looks of it, and the pile of texts left unopened on his phone, Rin was sure he already spent a week away from Gou.

 

He didn’t like the feeling, yet there was no other way around.

 

It was easy to sneak his way out whenever those dreadful joint practices always happen. With Nitori tagging behind him and Mikoshiba too busy showing those fucking abs Rin could well wriggle his way off the pool without Gou noticing. His ringtone became a rather permanent noise in the dorm, and though Nitori asked once why _Rin-senpai_ wasn’t answering his phone, a bored glare and a little huff had pacified his curiosity.

 

For a moment, lying low and giving everyone a silent treatment was only the answer to this fucking predicament, and even if someone would be stupid enough to listen to Rin’s woes, as far as he is concerned it would not turn out pretty, like you cannot just randomly blurt out that you are actually perving over your own little sister. Normal big brothers, as far as Rin knew, only acted, well . . . just like what big brothers should act.

 

Yeah. He could go through all of this. He surely can.

 

So when the second week ended and his phone beeped that Saturday night, Rin rushed to his study table and opened the device with trembling fingers, settling himself on the bed.

 

“Ni-chan!”

 

Petrified silence.

 

 

He heard her take a small breath. It took not less than a pinch of effort for Rin to imagine her, clad on her cream pajamas probably, her plushies littered around her, her phone clutched securely on her small hands, her soft cheek pressed against it, her Matsuoka hair free from its usual ponytail.

 

A sniff, closely followed by another.

 

 

_She’s crying_.

 

“G-Gou”

 

“Is there something wrong? I haven’t seen you around joint practices since last week. I even asked Mikoshiba-buchou. Why aren’t you answering my texts? Why aren’t you calling back? If there was anything that I did please tell me, I’m so sorry, Ni-chan”

 

She was trying her very best not to cry out loud, but Rin knew too well.

 

“No, no. It’s . . . not like that Gou”

 

“Then what is it Ni-chan?”

 

“I-I’ve been busy” he lied pathetically, hoping for fuck’s sake that she’d somehow bite it. “I didn’t have enough time for everything. Swimming practice is tough . . . I’m so sorry, Gou.”

 

It took ages before Rin heard a small _“Really?_ ”

 

“Y-Yeah”

 

A small chuckle. Rin could practically feel a small smile creeping up to her soft lips.

 

“I’m so sorry for being such a crybaby” she giggled. “I guess I just missed you a lot”

 

He sunk six feet on his bed and gave the longest sigh he ever had.

 

“Y-Yeah”

 

Thank _Kami-sama_ Nitori was out.

 

“Don’t worry. I’d . . . I’d catch up on you Gou”

 

When Gou finally let him off the phone after all the animated talk, Nitori came back and found him screaming at his pillow.

 

He really needed to set his priorities straight.

 

* * *

 

 

Rin, albeit his fanged nature, wasn’t as shark-ish as he looks. In fact, he didn’t mind small creatures, especially when Gou liked them as pets.

 

Dogs he can endure. As far as Rin knew they were just fluffy balls of fur that bark and play and chase you around like you’re some kind of god. Cats are good too. All they do as far as Rin is concerned is to lazily yawn, sleep, exist and rub themselves on your legs. Birds are just so-so. They just chirp and sing and hop inside their cages. Fishes are fairly accepted. You just pop them inside a bowl full of water and all they’d do is to swim and stare back without a care.

 

They were just pets, with no significant role of existence whatsoever. Rin didn’t mind them. Not at all.

 

But for that particular morning he did mind.

 

That Saturday was supposed to be the day when Rin would try and win back his sister, he brought stuff out the convenience store, got some pretty cool movies and even smothered out his nasty perverted thoughts by thinking of their parents whenever stupid stuff came into his head. He even managed to plaster a small smile on his face when he faced the doorstep, but soon it faltered when he fished out his beeping phone and found a text from his baby sister.

 

_I have to run some errands for the swim club. Be back in a couple of minutes. Sorry Ni-chan_ m(=^*v*^=)m

 

The door nearly broke when Rin forced himself in.

 

What kind of perfect timing this was. He nearly blanched. Fuck those swimmers, making his baby sister do things for them. Of course Gou is Iwatobi’s manager, she had to do stuff. But _fuck_ them still. 

 

Flipping his spoils from the convenience store on the small table on the sitting room, Rin made his way to the kitchen for some frostbitten pizza when a shiny thing caught his attention.

 

A fishbowl, at the countertop.

 

A stupid, fucking fishbowl, with two bright orange goldfishes inside.

 

He blinked as he stared at the bright orange goldfishes swimming like they fucking owned the bowl that used to house his mother’s useless seashells collection.

 

_Makoto_.

 

Fucking Tachibana Makoto.

 

He could see it, just one flip and that bowl would be no more than glittering shards of fine powdered glass. And yeah, that fucking Makoto Tachibana would suffer the same fate. Rin could almost feel that fucker’s face in his fists.

 

He was in the tenth second of actually doing it when he heard a bright beam of “ _Rin-chan!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> my first time posting here . . . this is quite a challenge. i don't know anything!!


End file.
